A New Bella
by ButterMan
Summary: Bella was in and accident. Alice finds her feeling for Bella has changed a hell lot. Edward is Being Edward. Set after New moon. Short story don't expect much.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I might do something different. So here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

**Bella P.O.V**

Walking down my street, I decided I want to go pick up some beer for my dad Charlie. So I went to the only store I know that sells the brand he likes.

On the way there I was thinking when Alice would change me, I've asked Edward many times before if he would change me but he's always saying he'll lose control. Either way I way pissed because I wanted his venom inside of me, that way we could feel connected.

On the right turn to the store I was too distracted that there was a car heading right towards me.

**CRASH**

**Alice P.O.V**

When I had the vision of Bella involving in a car crash I quickly got into my Porsche and sped up until I was racing towards the crash site.

I was too late. She was on the ground bleeding.

Getting out I could feel my venom tearing up my eyes, I started sobbing. The driver was already dead, but there was a faint heart beat near the car so I went to inspect it. To my surprise I saw Bella lying there twitching every ten seconds. My heart felt hope that she could still make it if I changed her right here but my counter was that just by standing there I wanted to drain her. I couldn't control myself if I bite her. I need to call Carlisle.

I picked up my phone as fast I could and dialed his number.

Two rings that was all.

'' Hello Alice, is there something you need?'' He greeted, Typical Carlisle always knows when there's a little trouble round the corner.

'' Carlisle, you need to get here as fast as you can. Bella is dying from a car crash and I don't know what to do. Please hurry.'' I stumbled. I was so afraid of losing my best friend right in front of my eyes.

'' I'm on my way keep pumping her heart until I get there.'' He hung up right after.

Pump her heart how am I supposed to that if I can only stand two meters away? Okay CPR it is. I got down on my knees and positioned myself beside her, lifting her up to place her in a more comfortable position. I put my hands where her heart was and pushed up and down until I heard a more steady breathing, I had done this three minutes straight when I heard tires screech on the tarmac.

'' That's good Alice Keep it going I'm going to check her bones first.'' As he finished he walked up until he was opposite me. Scanning her twice, he had a depressed look on his face.

'' What is it?'' I asked so fast I could of sworn I had shouted.

'' Her... Most of her bones are broken and I'm guessing her head has been hurt as well. The best call is that to take her to the hospital and make an emergency operation on her or...'' He trailed.

'' Or?'' I pushed

'' Change her.'' He finished. My eyes wide open as I saw a Edward raging on the entire family changing her without his concern. I shook my head I never want to hurt my family by changing her and let Edward blame us for helping her.

'' Take her to the hospital. I know Edward will never forgive us if we change her.'' I picked her up gently and sped towards the black Mercedes.

**So tell me what you think...**

**PS: I don't ever pair up Edward with Bella or Pair up Jacob with Bella. And check out my story Twilight can always change. **

**Le Goodbye**

**Butter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for this story, but I've been busy with Twilight can always change.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.**

**Enjoy.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I felt really dizzy. My head was spinning so fast, I didn't even notice someone was talking.

'' Bella, come on wake up, I don't want to lose you so early...'' The voice was like wind chimes.

I tried lifting my arm but pain was everywhere. I started to cough and before I knew it...

**Alice's P.O.V**

'' Edward is that you?'' Bella asked me. I started to laugh, her eyes were clearly fine. Maybe it was a lame joke...

'' No Bella, it's me Alice.'' I smiled. I helped her sit up, and gave her a glass of water to calm down her burning throat. She chuckled at I presume, what I had just told her.

'' Have you gone insane, Edward I'm pretty sure you're Edward. Not Alice.'' She laughed. Wait what... I'm Edward to her. But I'm not in his body or either do I look anything like him.

'' Bella, are you okay?'' I asked. This is gotta be one of her silly jokes.'' Should I call Carlisle?''

She shook her head no. She got off the bed, and took of her oxygen mask.

'' I don't need anyones help, Edward. Wheres Alice anyway, I was supposed to have some sort of weird shopping day with her.'' She stretched her arms out.

Right when she walked towards the door it opened with Edward at the other side with Carlisle, Esme and Jasper, behind him.

'' Bella, dear, I'm glad you're awake how are you feeling?'' Edward smiled down at the girl.

'' Alice have you got taller, last time I checked you were smaller than me...'' She started.'' Oh are you wearing those stilts again, you know they are bad for your legs. Oh right I forgot, you're a vampire.''

I started laughing, so hard the I was clutching my sides for support. Edward looked in my direction for help. When I finally had calmed down, I sat on one of the resting chairs. I sighed.

'' Edward, what's so funny?'' She inquired. She walked over to me and sat on my lap and cuddled into me.

'' Carlisle, do you think she's hit her head too hard?'' I asked my adoptive father. He looked at his clipboard with all the information he collect from Bella's sleeping state.

'' There is a chance of memory alteration, but I've never seen anyone with that sort of brain damage before...'' He scratched his head.'' I need to run a few scans on her, maybe find out what's causing this alteration.''

Bella wrapped her arms around me, rubbing her ass against my sensual area. I moaned in contact. Edward let out a warning growl and sped towards me, grabbing Bella into his arms.

'' Alice, what's your problem!'' She shouted, she wiggled out of his arms and hid behind me.

'' Just go with her brain, at least until Carlisle can sort this mess up.'' I begged, I didn't want Bella to get hurt. He nodded and sped out the room. Jasper raised his eyebrows in confusion.

'' Al- Edward why don't you come with me for a little chat, you can come back to Bella in five minutes, I promise.'' He said. He walked out first and went deep into the forest by the looks of it.

'' Bella, I'll be back in a few, okay?'' I hugged her and started to walk. But she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.'' Bella don't worry I'll just be talk-'' I was cut off when she pressed her lips to mine. I found myself kissing back, but she pulled away before I could do anymore.

'' You almost forgot the kiss.'' She smirked. I shook my head at her actions.

* * *

'' Well what are we going to do Alice?'' He asked. Jasper was now arguing about my relationship with Bella. He thinks if this goes on more than it should, I'll be parting with him forever.'' Alice, I love you too much to let you go. I'm not losing to a useless human. You know my love for you is like the strongest you'll ever get!'' He yelled. He sent a powerful wave of love and lust. Which I fought off without a struggle.

'' I'm sorry Jasper. You think I don't know you were toying my emotions when I first met you? You were sending me lust every single day, just so I could have sex with you! And don't EVER call Bella useless. She's my mate and you knew when I first saw her! I only let Edward have her because he didn't have a chance of happiness when his whole family died back then.'' I shouted just as loud. He was staring at me with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

After what felt like years. He ran off towards the house. I sighed and made my way back to Bella.

I opened the door leading to her private ward. I saw her lying in the bed nothing but only her underwear, reading a magazine.

'' Hi Edward.'' She greeted.

'' Mind telling me why you're only wearing such less clothes?'' I asked. I smirked when she dragged herself towards me.

'' Maybe I'm in the mood for something special?'' She moaned as Grabbed both her legs up. She wrapped them around my waist.'' Edward are you high? You never do this with me. You always say you'll lose control'' She whispered. I looked her in the eye, they were full of confusion but also love at the same time.

'' I've changed.'' I said before kissing her with hunger.

**So not much comedy in this chapter, but the next is even more funnier.**

**Le butter!**


End file.
